The Torn Identity
The Torn Identity is the 18th episode of the eighth season and the 174th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe must choose between mortal or magical love, while Piper interrogates the demons who killed Billie and Christy's parents to prove that they were connected to the "Ultimate Power". Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Marnette Patterson as Christine Jenkins *John Rosenfeld as Pator *Brian Mulligan as Jondar *Ron Melendez as Michael *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Victor Webster as Coop Co-Stars *Joel Stoffer as Creo *Andrew Cooper Wasser as Rahl *David Guzzone as Dennis *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Noxon Demons :''Viciously tempered, these low-level minions are often used as :shock-troops or assassins by more powerful demons. Use the :following potion vanquish: Mix the following herbs— :hemlock, wolf'sbane, Sumac petals and Imp powder. Bos-8x18-noxon-demons.jpg|The entry in the Book. 8x18NoxonPotion1.png|Piper working on the vanquishing potion. 8x18NoxonPotion2.png|Pator gets 'vanquished' by the potion. 8x18NoxonPotion3.png|Billie steals a vial with the vanquishing potion from the Charmed Ones. 8x18NoxonPotion4.png|Paige threatens to throw the vanquishing potion. 8x18P25.png|Piper blows up the vial Billie threw at Pator. Spells ''To Send the Noxons to the Astral Plane'' Because they are unvanquishable, the only way to get rid of the Noxon Demons is to banish them to the Astral Plane, since that plane exists out of time. Paige and Piper found Pator, the remaining Noxon Demon, and when they orbed over to him, Christy orbed with them. When Piper threw the potion to torture him to get him to confess who he works for, Christy starts casting the spell. 8x18NoxonSpell1.png|Paige holding a paper with the spell. 8x18NoxonSpell2.png|Christy starts casting the spell... 8x18NoxonSpell3.png|...but Piper blasts her before she can finish it. ''To Find a Demon in Hiding'' This Power of Three spell was cast by Piper, Phoebe and Paige to find Pator, the remaining Noxon Demon. :Ancient powers, we summon thee :We, the Power of Three :And seek your help in finding :The demon who is in hiding. 8x18DemonHidingSpell1.png|Phoebe and Piper trying to cast the spell with Paige in Henry's head. 8x18DemonHidingSpell2.png|The Charmed Ones casting the spell. Potions *Billie and Christy used a Teleportation Potion '''to teleport themselves to Pator. 8x18TeleportationPotion1.png|Billie throws the potion onto the ground. 8x18TeleportationPotion2.png|The Jenkins sisters start smoking out. Powers *Energy Balls:' Used by Creo at Magic School to vanquish another demon. *'Fireballs:' Used by Pator when he tried to attack the beast. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the beast to absorb Pator's magic. *'Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by Jondar and Creo. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Henry (after Paige was put in his head). *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast Christy and to blow up the potion vial thrown by Billie. *'Body Insertion:' Used by Coop to put Paige in Henry's head. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Henry (with Paige in his head) to orb the potion vile into his hand. *'Telekinesis: Used by Billie get the potion vial back from Henry. *Telepathy: Used by Christy to contact Creo without Billie knowing and to eavesdrop the Charmed Ones. She also sent telepathic messages to Billie. *Channeling (through Telepathy):' Used by Christy to channel the Charmed Ones' spell. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Pator. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christy to vanquish Pator. *'Augmentation' ''(through Projection):''' Used by Billie to amplify Christy's pyrokinesis. 8x18P1.png|Creo vanquishes another demon with an energy ball. 8x18P2.png|Pator tries to throw a fireball at the Beast. 8x18P3.png|The Beast absorbs Pator's magic. 8x18P4.png|Jondar shimmering out. 8x18P5.png|Paige orbing in. 8x18P6.png|Paige orbing out with Piper and Christy. 8x18P7.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Christy. 8x18P8.png|Piper blasts Christy. 8x18P9.png|Jondar shimmering in. 8x18P10.png|Jondar shimmering out with Pator. 8x18P11.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Christy. 8x18P12.png|Creo shimmering in. 8x18P13.png|Paige is put in Henry's mind by Coop. 8x18P14.png|Henry orbing out (with Paige in his mind). 8x18P15.png|Henry orbing in (with Paige in his mind). 8x18P16.png|Henry orbs the vial into his hand. 8x18P17.png|Billie telekinetically calls the vial back into her hand. 8x18P18.png|Creo shimmering in. 8x18P19.png|Christy sends telepathic messages to Creo and reads his thoughts. 8x18P20.png|Creo shimmering out. 8x18P21.png|Christy telepathically following the Charmed Ones. 8x18P22.png|Coop beaming in. 8x18P23.png|Coop beaming out. 8x18P24.png|Piper freezes Pator. 8x18P25.png|Piper blows up the potion. 8x18P26.png|Christy sends telepathic messages to Billie. 8x18P27.png|Billie amplifies Christy's power. 8x18P28.png|Christy burns Pator from the inside. 8x18P29.png|Coop beaming out. Artifacts *Cupid Ring' - Cupids use their Cupid Ring to guide their charges and are granted additional powers. *'The Book of Shadows '- The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x18CupidRing.png|Cupid Ring 8x18BoS.png|The Book of Shadows Notes and Trivia * The scene at the end with Piper and Paige is similar to the scene in "Bite Me", where both characters are realizing that they'll have to vanquish Cole. In this episode, they realize they have to kill Billie and Christy. * This is the first time that Piper uses Molecular Combustion directly on a witch. Cultural References * The title of this episode is a reference to the movie: "''The Bourne Identity". *The balcony scene with Phoebe, Coop and Michael is a reference to the play "Cyrano de Bergerac" by Edmond Rostand. Glitches *When Piper blasts Christy, it's obvious a stunt double was used as her hair is a lighter blonde than Marnette Patterson's. Quotes : Paige'' (on phone to Phoebe when Henry also phones): Hold on a second, okay? Hello? : '''Henry:' Hi, Paige. Where have you been? : Paige: Hey, hi, honey.... Can you hold on a second? : Henry: What, what, what, what? : Paige: Hey, can I call you back? Hold on a second. What I really need your help with is Henry. Phoebe? : Henry: '''Still me, Paige. : '''Paige: Oºo! International Titles *'Czech:' Narušená identita (Disrupted Identity) *'Slovak:' Rozdvojená osobnosť (Split Personality) *'French:' Trahison (Betrayal) *'German: '''Identitätskrise ''(Identity Crisis) *'Serbian:' Pokidani identitet *'Spanish (Spain):' Identidad rasgada (Identity Torn) *'Spanish (Syfy):' Identidad rota (Identity Broken) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La Identidad Desgarrada (The Identity Tearing) *'Italian: '''A caccia della verità ''(Hunting the Truth) Category:Charmed Episodes Category:Season 8 (Charmed)